yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Meowing (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Meowing. One day at the Crystal Empire, Sunburst was working on his experiment. Sunburst: Now, this is more like it. Looks like my whole experiment is coming in full circle! I should get it done this afternoon. From the other sides of the castle, SpongeBob appeared in the entrance door for a delivery. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello?! Anypony home? I have a box of 12 strawberry cupcakes for delivery from Sugarcube Corner!... Hello?... Just then, SpongeBob knew who it was working on the lab. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? What’s going on over there? (seeing Sunburst) Oh, hi, Sunburst, how’s it going? Sunburst: Huh? (turned around) Oh, hello, SpongeBob. I didn’t hear you come in, what brings you here? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I came by to make a delivery stop of these strawberry cupcakes that was supposed to be delivered here, but nopony’s around here. Sunburst: Put them around my kitchen table, I'm working on my experiment for the moment, I'm not quite finished just yet. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay then. (set them on the kitchen table) So, what kind of experiment are you working on there? Kinda looks like the stuff Plankton would do, what is it? Sunburst: Well, I'm just working on a snail formula to my own potions. But this I have to finish without any disturbance. SpongeBob SquarePants: Snail Formula? For what? Sunburst: For any sick snail who’re infested with any unknown disease with no known cure yet, some of them I’m just not finished discovering a cure yet, but I’m hard at work on this. (sighed) I need a break. Just then, SpongeBob notice the orange made potion. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! I didn’t know you had juice laying in the side, Sunburst. You know, I could use a break now too, all these deliveries I had to do is making me thirsty, I could use a drink right about now. Sunburst: SpongeBob, no! Don't drink... (but when it's too late) It! SpongeBob SquarePants: Why? You had one, didn’t you? Sunburst: That's was part of my research… You literally drank an experiment! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh… Sorry, Sunburst. For a second there, I thought that was orange juice. Sunburst: That’s actually one of my potions that’s never tested yet. Quite frankly, I’m not sure what potion that was actually… SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh… But that wasn’t deadly or anything was it? Sunburst: I’m not sure, let me see... Just as Sunburst analized it, he knew what it was SpongeBob drank. Sunburst: Oh no… SpongeBob, you’ve just drank one of my untested potion you didn’t know it was. That was a transformation potion! SpongeBob SquarePants: A transformation potion? What will I turn into exactly? Sunburst: Once the moon is full starting tonight, you'll turn into a were-snail. But don't worry about it, SpongeBob. I'm sure that you'll be fine once the effect wears off in the morning. SpongeBob SquarePants: A snail one? Oh no… But okay, I guess that won’t be too bad. With SpongeBob a little worried, he'd decided to go get some space. Later that night, SpongeBob was on his couch sweating like crazy, scared about the potion he just drank. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, calm down, SpongeBob, you’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine. Like Sunburst said, it will wear off soon, you just need to keep your mind off it. (realizes) Oh, it’s time to feed Gary. Just as the moon was full, SpongeBob was eating some snail food before feeding Gary. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! This stuff is delicious! Now, I know why Gary likes this stuff! Gary the Snail: (meows in question) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, right. (chuckled) Here you go, Gary. One bowl of Snail Chow. Then, Gary looked down and saw that his bowl was empty that SpongeBob just eat it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oops... Then, he started to belch and meowed. SpongeBob SquarePants: (covers his mouth) Why did I just do that? Did I break? Gary the Snail: (meows about what's wrong) SpongeBob SquarePants: (shook his head) No, no, no! I gotta keep my mind off of it! I worry myself too much, I just need to shake this off... Just as SpongeBob begins to walk out of the kitchen, his feet make loud pounding noises as they hit the floor and he begins to go slower and slower. Soon, Gary is going faster then he is. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary, you're getting a (voice slows, lowers) lot faster! Just as SpongeBob looked into the mirror, he doesn't look too good. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ugh… Look at me, I feel like I just took a late night study session with Twilight… Until, his body started to shake by itself and SpongeBob got a large pain in his stomach. SpongeBob SquarePants: OW! Ooooowww… What’s happening to my body?!... Gary the Snail: (meows about his owner being okay) Suddenly, SpongeBob’s eyes started to pop up and form skinny eyes like Gary’s. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary, I’m fine, honest! I just need some medicine for my stomach. Then, Gary watches in horror as his owner falls onto his hands and knees, straining in pain. As he strains as his hands and arms slowly retract into his sleeve as it bounced away. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s fine, I’m a righty anyway, Then, SpongeBob's feet and legs retract into his pants. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh well, now I won’t have to worry about buying those new shoes. Soon, his body shortens up like a snail and he screams. SpongeBob SquarePants: You’re right, Gary. Something is wrong with me! Get somebody to help meeeeeow! Then, his transformation was complete, he has been changed into were-snail. Gary watched in horror and he passed out. Then, SpongeBob slithered through the magic mirror and into Ponyville and started to slither around the streets. In the Castle of Friendship, Twilight was minding her own business while reading a few novels until she got a knock on the door. Twilight Sparkle: Who could that be at this time of night? She thorted over the door and try to figure out what it was. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Anypony out there? As she looked down, she saw in horror of were-snail SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) Twilight Sparkle: (screamed in horror) SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows twice) She poked his eye, until it slimy went down and went back up. She screamed once again and shut the door. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob?! Good Celestia’s sake, what in Equestria’s name happened to him?! SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) Twilight Sparkle: (screamed) She rushed upstairs, until Spike was walking around the hallways confused to know what was going on. Spike: Huh? Twilight! Why are you running? Twilight Sparkle: Something wrong with SpongeBob, Spike, we gotta send help form Sunburst right away! Spike: What are you talking about…? Unfortunately, he was cut short until the back of him was SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow… Meow! Spike: (yelled in horror) Then, he was running with Twilight but SpongeBob far behind with them. The two of them were locked in the bedroom where he can’t find them. Spike: Twilight, how are we gonna call Sunburst? It’s late at night! Can’t we wait until morning to do this? Twilight Sparkle: We have to act now, Spike, the fate of SpongeBob is in our hooves and claws now! At the window, SpongeBob was meowing at them. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Meow! Meow! Both Twilight and Spike: (yelled) As quick as they can, they rushed out of here and went to a different room. Spike: Okay, right now, got it! But how did this even happen to him anyway?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! And now, the two of them started a wild goose chase in the castle to get away from SpongeBob, there was too much noise from the castle that it leave some ponies houses to go up. But then, the castle was a mess which leaves Twilight and Spike to collapse in the floor covered with snail tracks. Spike: Eww… What is this stuff? Twilight Sparkle: It looks like snail slime, and there’s no sign of SpongeBob anywhere. Do you think he’s gone? Spike: I think so, but we’d better get Sunburst. As SpongeBob left the castle, he started going around his friends houses and started off in Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Applejack: What in tarnation? What’s going on here? Then, he started to cover some parts of the Acres with slime and left. Next, SpongeBob was heading towards Sugarcube Corner. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Pinkie Pie: Ooh! A lost pet! What’s your name, little guy? So, he once again covered the house with slime and leaving it. Next, SpongeBob was at the Carousel Boutique. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Rarity: Oh sweet Celestia! What is that thing?! Once again, he covered most of the Boutique with slime and left while Rarity screams in horror over the disgusting slime in her mane. Next, SpongeBob was at Cloudsdale. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Rainbow Dash: What the...? Who are you? And how did you came all the way over here?! With no time, he covered her house in slime and went down. Just as Gary came to the Everfree Forest, he came to see Fluttershy at her cottage. Gary the Snail: (meows while knocking on the door) Fluttershy: (looking at Gary) Oh, hello, Gary, what brings you in here in the middle of the night? Gary the Snail: (meows about what happened to SpongeBob) Fluttershy: SpongeBob turned into a were-snail and he's in Equestria now? Oh... My! We gotta tell Twilight about this. As she was about to rushin the door, she encountered with SpongeBob that’s about to cover her cottage with slime. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Meow! Fluttershy: (using her stare) Don’t even think about covering my cottage with your slime, SpongeBob! Shame on you! Unfortunately, her stare doesn’t work. He only closed his eyes for a second and continued to slime her cottage and he left. Fluttershy: Oh my… This isn’t good at all, huh, Gary? Gary the Snail: (meows) Fluttershy: We’ve got to warn the others about this right away. Soon, Twilight’s friends arrived the Castle of Friendship as Fluttershy told her friends the whole thing. Twilight Sparkle: We know, Fluttershy! We’ve encountered SpongeBob too! Rarity: He literally went to my house and silmed my whole house! He even got my mane all slimily! Pinkie Pie: I actually didn’t realize it was him, he was so cute for a snail though. Rainbow Dash: I still didn’t know how he got into my house last night, and man! Is that slime gross! Applejack: I can’t even believe on why he would do this, let alone going around slimming everything like a little weasel! Spike: How did he even got turned into that anyway? Twilight Sparkle: I don’t even know for sure, Spike, this just doesn’t make any sense! Then, Sunburst arrived with an emergency. Sunburst: Spike! Girls! Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, what's wrong? Sunburst: Thanks Celestia you’re all here. Listen, this is important! Rainbow Dash: If it’s about SpongeBob, then yes! We’ve saw what he did to us! Sunburst: What did he do to you all exactly? Applejack: He went around and slimmed our homes! That’s what. Sunburst: Oh no! Then the transformation just started! Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? Sunburst: That’s why I came here for, it’s about SpongeBob, he accidentally drank one of my untested snail transformation potion that afternoon, that's how he got turned into a were-snail. Rainbow Dash: And you just let him drink it? Sunburst: I had no idea, but now that he drank it, he become a were-snail! Spike: But how are we gonna fix this if we don’t know what to do? Sunset Shimmer: We have to find SpongeBob and bring him to Zecora, Spike, she'll know what to do. Starlight Glimmer: Uh, Guys? (pointing at the gates opening) SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! The Mane 9 and Sunburst: (screaming) SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Meow! Meow! With quick thinking, Sunset used her force field to surround him. SpongeBob SquarePants: Meow! Meow! Sunset Shimmer: I got him! Rainbow Dash: Don’t think you’re gonna slime us again, You! Sunburst: Good work, Sunset. It seems to me that the effect of my untested potion was permanent, we must get SpongeBob to Zecora and use my potion sample to make an antidote. Twilight Sparkle: Then we better hurry, Come on! Soon, they came to Zecora's hut for help. Twilight Sparkle: And that is how SpongeBob turned into a were-snail. Sunburst: Can you make an antidote for him, Zecora? I've brought to sample of my untested snail potion. Zecora: Hmm... This is a task that can be done, if you assist me for more than none. Sunburst: Of course, Zecora. (looks back) How're you holding up, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: So far so good. SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) Sunset Shimmer: He sure is a feisty one! He keeps struggling to be set free, but I won’t let him. Sunburst: So, what do we do first? Zecora: This requires teamwork for the antidote, the main ingredients is in this note. With the note shown, Sunburst and Zecora worked all night preparing the antidote. Sunset Shimmer: (getting tired) Sunburst, is the antidote ready yet? I can't hold him much longer. Sunburst: It's almost ready, Sunset, just hang on for a little bit. But suddenly, Sunset's magic got pooped out as SpongeBob got free. SpongeBob SquarePants: (meows) So, he started to go around to start sliming all over the place and he got out. Twilight Sparkle: Not again! Starlight Glimmer: Get the antidote. And just in time, Gary got the antidote on SpongeBob through his holes and into his body. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! Are you okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: (changed back to normal) Oh... My head. What happened? Where am I? And why is my chest all covered with snail slime? Sunburst: There’s nothing to worry anymore, SpongeBob. We’ve just cured you from your were-snail form. SpongeBob SquarePants: You did? Twilight Sparkle: Yep. (to Sunburst) And it's all thanks to you and Zecora, Sunburst. Zecora: And be that as it may be, let us not forget Gary. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, Gary did this? But I thought he passed out? Spike: Looks to me like he’s the loyaltest snail you had as a pet, SpongeBob. Gary the Snail: (meows as he smiles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, thanks, Gary. (hugged his snail) If it weren’t for you, I would still be a snail. But I’m cured now, thanks for sticking with me, I knew you'd help me. And so, Everypony laughed happily with SpongeBob slimed by his own pet. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225